doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 2002
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2002 January Books *7th - Mad Dogs and Englishmen *7th - Relative Dementias *The Doctor Who Chronicles: Season Three *The Glass Prison CD *1st - Dalek Empire: Project Infinity *21st - Invaders From Mars *Music from the Eighth Doctor Audio Adventures DVD *8th - The Caves of Androzani (Australian release) *8th - Vengeance On Varos (Australian release) *14th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (UK release) VHS *14th - Planet of Giants (UK release) *Doctor at Sea *Katy Manning's World Down Under February Books *4th - Drift *4th - Hope *I, Who 2 - The Unauthorized Guide to Doctor Who Novels & Audios CD *1st - The Chimes of Midnight *4th - The Faceless Ones *11th - Excelis Dawns *25th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Greatest Shop in the Galaxy VHS *19th - Attack of the Cybermen (US release) *19th - The Sun Makers (US release) March Books *4th - Anachrophobia *4th - Palace of the Red Sun *City of Death *Citadel of Dreams (Standard Hardback edition) *Citadel of Dreams (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - Seasons of Fear *Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 3: The Leisure Hive *Doctor Who at the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 4: Meglos and Full Circle *The Green Man Magazines *Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Fifth Doctor VHS *4th - Underworld (UK release) *Planet of Giants (Australian release) *Myth Makers 52: Yee Jee Tso *Myth Makers 53: Patrick Troughton April Books *8th - Amorality Tale *8th - Trading Futures (Original edition) CD *1st - Embrace the Darkness *8th - Excelis Rising *The Doctor Who 25th Anniversary Album (3rd release) *Kaldor City: Death's Head DVD *2nd - The Caves of Androzani (US release) *2nd - Remembrance of the Daleks (US release) *4th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (Australian release) *8th - The Ark in Space (UK release) VHS *The Davros Collection (Australian release) May Books *6th - The Book of the Still *6th - Warmonger *Nightdreamers (Standard Hardback edition) *Nightdreamers (Limited Hardback edition) CD *1st - The Time of the Daleks *6th - The Smugglers *The Killing Stone DVD *13th - Remembrance of the Daleks (Australian release) *27th - The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (UK release) VHS *20th - The Ambassadors of Death (UK release) *Underworld (Australian release) *The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (UK reissue) June Books *3rd - The Crooked World *3rd - Ten Little Aliens CD *20th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Green-Eyed Monsters DVD *3rd - The Ark in Space (Australian release) VHS *4th - Delta and the Bannermen (US release) *4th - Four To Doomsday (US release) July Books *1st - Combat Rock *1st - History 101 CD *1st - Excelis Decays *1st - Neverland *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Plague Herds of Excelis *1st - Spare Parts *31st - Sarah Jane Smith: Comeback DVD *15th - Carnival of Monsters (UK release) *29th - The Daleks: The Dr. Who Movie Collection VHS *15th - The Creature from the Pit (UK release) *The Ambassadors of Death (Australian release) August Books *5th - Camera Obscura *5th - The Suns of Caresh *Ghost Ship (Standard Hardback edition) *Ghost Ship (Limited Hardback edition) CD *5th - The Enemy of the World *8th - Sarah Jane Smith: The Tao Connection *21st - ...ish *Sarah Jane Smith: Comeback DVD *6th - The Ark in Space (US release) *6th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (US release) VHS *Myth Makers 54: Tristram Cary September Books *2nd - Time Zero *Faction Paradox: The Book of the War (Paperback edition) *Faction Paradox: The Book of the War (Hardback edition) CD *1st - The Rapture *5th - Sarah Jane Smith: Test of Nerve *Big Finish Talks Back: The Eighth Doctor Authors *In2Minds *The Quality of Mercy DVD *2nd - Carnival of Monsters (Australian release) *10th - The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (US release) *Big Finish Talks Back: Paul McGann *Who is Tom Baker? Magazines *5th - Doctor Who Magazine Special Edition: The Complete Third Doctor VHS *2nd - The Invisible Enemy (UK release) *The Time Lord Collection (UK release) October Books *7th - Heritage *A Life of Surprises *Dalek Survival Guide CD *1st - The Sandman *10th - Sarah Jane Smith: Ghost Town *28th - Death Comes to Time *29th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Dance of the Dead *Music from the Fifth Doctor Audio Adventures DVD *1st - The Androids of Tara *1st - The Armageddon Factor *1st - The Key to Time: The Complete Adventure *1st - The Pirate Planet *1st - The Power of Kroll *1st - The Ribos Operation *1st - The Stones of Blood *21st - The Aztecs (UK release) VHS *The Creature from the Pit (Australian release) November Books *4th - The Infinity Race *Foreign Devils (Standard Hardback edition) *Foreign Devils (Limited Hardback edition) CD *7th - Sarah Jane Smith: Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre *11th - The Savages *Music from the Sixth Doctor Audio Adventures *Big Finish Talks Back: The Nicholas Courtney Memoirs *Kaldor City: Hidden Persuaders DVD *7th - Mr. Bean: 10 Years - My Special Anniversary *18th - Resurrection of the Daleks (UK release) VHS *11th - The First Doctor: Special Edition Box Set (UK release) *The Invisible Enemy (Australian release) *Myth Makers 55: Andrew Cartmel December Books *Short Trips: Zodiac *The Audio Scripts CD *1st - Bang-Bang-a-Boom! *20th - Real Time *Music from the Excelis Audio Adventures DVD *2nd - The Aztecs (Australian release) *9th - The Motion Pictures *The Airzone Solution: An Environmental Thriller *The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (Region 0 release) VHS *The First Doctor: Special Edition Box Set (Australian release) *My Doctor Who Diary Category:Items released by year